


Zuko - Warrior

by paranoid_parallax



Series: atla amvs [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AMV, Abuse, Canonical Child Abuse, Embedded Video, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Video, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: And my armorIs made of steel, you can't get inI'm a warriorAnd you can never hurt me againSet to "Warrior" by Demi Lovato.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla amvs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862647
Kudos: 21





	Zuko - Warrior

**Author's Note:**

>  **update 8/12/20:** tried to dispute viacom's copyright claim but they kept it blocked, so I reuploaded as unlisted and changed the video title. hopefully they'll leave it alone now lol.


End file.
